


Ekleipsis

by Redpandagirl



Category: DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Apollo has secrets, M/M, middy knows fear, the author really wants to be done with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpandagirl/pseuds/Redpandagirl
Summary: Apollo can't sleep, Midnighter tries to find him
Relationships: Apollo/Midnighter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Ekleipsis

**Author's Note:**

> Did'ya miss me?  
> I haven't posted a fic in so long and I'm going to try to start posting new stuff semi-regularly!!

_[[3:30 AM, GMT]]_

_[[Initiating enhancements #1 through #206…]]_

_[[Project #67 is now online]]_

Midnighter wakes in an apartment located in [REDACTED]. It isn’t his apartment, he doesn’t live on the top of a twelve story building with a skylight.

(his supercomputer immediately recorded the dimensions the first time he saw it)

No, this is Apollo’s place. It’s more decorated than his, the sheets a soft yellow (apollo says it’s called “cream”, middy just rolls with it), with the walls covered in star stickers and gifts he receives from the people he saves.

And the _lovely_ golden man himself? Well he’s—

Apollo isn’t here.

The spot in the bed he usually occupies is empty, growing colder by the second. The door to the bedroom is slightly left ajar, with the hallway beyond 

_Huh._

Midnighter...doesn’t really sleep. His enhancements keep him on a cat’s schedule, sleeping only when necessary and only for a short time. He’s the one with the fucked up sleep cycle, not Apollo (who slept like a rock, all things considered).

So him being nowhere to be found?

Definitely worrying.

He slides out of bed. Is Apollo in the living room?

_No_.

Is he on the balcony?

_Nope_. 

Is he in the Garden?

_You don’t even know why you bothered searching there._

After three empty-handed searches Midnighter begins to get...antsy. He feels his more combat-oriented enhancements beginning to wake up, begging him to do something he’ll regret if nothing’s wrong. Maybe Apollo just went out to get something to eat.

(at three AM? without telling him? yeah right)

But there’s one place he hasn’t checked yet.

Some place he hates more than the Garden.

“Door.”

———

The Carrier was retired when Stormwatch broke up. Nobody (except the engineer of course) had the ability to take care of it on their own, so it was just hidden somewhere inside the arctic circle. Anyone could find it if they knew what to look for (or if they had access to teleportation technology and a supercomputer).

The time spent in Stormwatch was something Midnighter _really_ wishes he could forget. He was framed twice and took orders from some weird shadow creatures (he was also pretty sure one of them was green for some reason).

Still, some good came out of it. He met a wonderful man and learned what actual fashion is, so it wasn’t all bad.

And as he walks he sees it.

_There!_

The door to the hanger is left ajar, with an unmistakable light coming from inside.

_What’s he doing in there?_

Midnighter doesn’t want to think about it.

_[[Enhancements #26 and #33 initiated]]_

_[[Three possible results found]]_

Like, _really_ doesn’t.

He knows (cross your heart and hope to die), that Apollo would never cheat on him. He’s too nice for that.

It’s the other thing he worries about. His tendency to-

_Don’t even think about it!_

He hurries down the hall, smooth as a panther. 

(He can’t help being quiet, the enhancements take over when he can’t focus)

There he finds—

_Not again not again not-_

Apollo’s back is to the door, his long blonde hair flowing around him like a halo. He’s using his powers but it was different this time, like—

(—staring directly at an eclipse)

“Apollo?”

He stops suddenly, the darkness ceasing with the light. “Middy!” He says a bit too quickly, “D-did I wake you up?”

_Yes._

“No,” Midnighter says as he closes the distance between them. He puts his hand on his (boyfriend’s? husband’s?) hips, his chin to his chest. “My clock went off and you weren’t there.”

Apollo avoids meeting his eyes. “Sorry, it’s just—“ Whatever it is he can’t bring himself to say it. “I just wanted to see if we had left any of our old things here.” His voice is cool and smooth, even a professional wouldn’t notice the way his voice wavers on the final phrase, or how his eyes dart away before firmly locking on. 

Of course Midnighter notices. The supercomputer on his head can identify everything from hidden messages to emotional manipulation. But he doesn’t push Apollo further.

He’s not getting soft! It’s just—

_—A body crumpled into the pavement—_

_—A man withered by poison—_

“Just come back to bed, Polly.” He grumbles and pulls Apollo back outside. It isn’t _that_ big of a deal and if it is, his enhancements can handle it.

“Door.”

(definitely)

(probably)

_[[5:30 GMT]]_

_[[Enhancement #86: Activated]]_

_[[Searching for: Project Black Sun]]_

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINISHED
> 
> FINALLY
> 
> Anyway this isn't going to be the last you see of these two, you're going to know what's wrong with Apollo semi-soon.
> 
> Also I have an annoucement to make! Well, technically two but I can't share the other one. I've started college so my (already dismal) posting schedule is going to slow down. Hopefully it will make me better at sticking to deadlines and writing though.
> 
> My twitter is @tittyvillus, so check there for the second announcement if you want!


End file.
